Candy
by dshael
Summary: Sexual tension on the TARDIS. OT3 drabble series.  Adult situations, slash and het.
1. Candy

Once, fairly early in their aquaintance, the Doctor had stopped dead in the middle of his repair work. He'd pulled Jack by the shoulders off his knees, pushed him against the wall and held him there with his body as his hands first framed Jack's face then slid to grip him firmly by the back of the neck. He'd kissed him thoroughly, rocking his hips slowly against Jack's. And just when Jack, clinging and gasping, collected himself enough to reciprocate, the Doctor had let him go and returned to the console, leaving Jack stunned and speechless, plastered against the wall.

He never treated Rose like that. Rose got her hand held, and long tight hugs, and frankly adoring looks. The Doctor treated Rose as if she were too pure and precious to touch, and Jack had nothing but sympathy for her. The two often commiserated with one another and made elaborate plots for the Time Lord's downfall over tea and chocolate in Rose's bedroom. She told him that he was her favorite girlfriend, and he stuffed chocolate candies down her pants in revenge. And pouted when she wouldn't give them back.

She still couldn't look at an M&M without blushing.


	2. Sweet and Bitter

Sweet

The lad must be aware of the effect he has on people. On the Doctor.

Jack flirts with little glances, smiles fired off like projectiles. Very smooth. And very sincere.

When the Doctor doesn't want to resist anymore, he pulls Jack abruptly (gently) up, just long enough to take his mouth and let it go again, press himself against Jack's strong body, and savor his delicious shock. The way his hands clutch at the Doctor's shoulders.

It's wrong, a bad mistake, because he never touches his companions that way. But he won't regret it yet. Jack's lips were so sweet.

* * *

Bitter

Rose is too young, too innocent, and too human. The Doctor never lets himself forget all the reasons he's not allowed to want her.

He pauses outside her room one evening. The door is a heavy one, a solid barrier against him, but he can hear shrieks and giggles inside - what are they _doing_ in there? As if he couldn't guess. And he wonders at the hurt that he feels. He knows if he knocks, they'll ask him in.

He doesn't knock. He turns away, feeling his tongue curl behind his teeth and the longing in his hearts turn bitter.

.


	3. Crystallize

The Doctor holds her hand. There's affection and sweet tension in the looks they trade, but when Rose tries to get closer he turns away. Closes off and leaves her cold.

Jack teases and flirts, tells outrageous stories to make her breathless with laughter and desire. But when playful touches turn serious they move apart, change the subject, find a distraction. They're the best of friends and she knows they'd be incredible together as lovers but the Doctor is in the room with them even when he's not.

Alone at night her heart and her body aches for them both.

* * *

This is not how her mum raised her.

Maybe Jackie wouldn't be too thrilled with the idea of her little girl in a threesome with an alien and a conman, but she'd taught Rose to go after what she wants and needs, not to wait like some wilting damsel for it to be brought to her. Rose is done waiting.

She starts with Jack, because he's easiest. He's all cooperation, and he wants to know the plan.

She doesn't have one yet.

It's very hard to think with Jack's tongue tracing a road map of all her most sensitive points.


	4. Hearts and Breaking

**Hearts**

She asks him about threesomes, and his heart melts when she blushes; flips at the twinkle of mischief that gives away every dirty detail of her plan. He's waited for this moment.

She wants them both right now, and he'll get it for her. But he knows where her heart will settle once the novelty wears off. She wants them both, but nobody ever wants Jack for _long_.

So he tells her they have a conspiracy, and when he kisses her she doesn't stop him. At all.

Everyone knows the Doctor will come running when he hears his companion scream.

**Breaking**

The Doctor won't look at him today. Jack knows why.

He shows all the signs of a man trying to be reasonable when what he really wants is to kick his rival so far off the TARDIS that Jack will still be in the air by the time she finishes her dematerialization sequence.

He guesses this means the Doctor won't be ambushing him in the control room ever again. Or at least not in a very nice way.

It'll all be worth it. He's doing this for Rose and the Doctor both. They'll thank him, someday.

That'll hurt even worse.

.


End file.
